meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Aztecs
Aztecs Zelda(VAZF027) was born into the Aztecs gang between March 6-9, 2010. Her mother was dominant female Monkulus, and her father was an unknown rover from another group. Zelda was born in a large litter of six pups, she being the only female; her five litter-mates consisted of Mr. Cat(VAZM022), Mr. Ellie(VAZM023), General Big Daddy(VAZM024), Navi(VAZM025), and Jam(VAZM026). All six pups survived their first few months. In August 2010, there was a group split, and some of her brothers were in the splinter but all the meerkats returned to the main Aztec group a month later. Zelda and her brothers survived to their first birthday and started helping out around the mob, such as with rearing pups and in sentinel duty. Zelda became pregnant in young adulthood but she aborted her first litter. Sometime in 2011, Zelda was also bitten by a snake on the left eye, which resulted in its loss but she did in fact survive the ordeal. In June, Monkulus was pregnant, and she evicted three females who formed a new group. The following month, Monkulus evicted Kathleen and Zelda, who came across their sister's new group. Pandora The group was known as the Pandora, which was led by their older sister Snowflake at the time, who was without a partner, which therefore made her leadership rocky. Zelda and Kathleen mated with the Van Helsing males, which led to both becoming pregnant and being evicted. This brought their month-stay with Pandora to an end, as both Kathleen and Zelda rejoined the Aztecs. Aztecs Zelda aborted her litter (as well as her next two) while Kathleen gave birth, albeit all her pups were lost within the next few months. In October 2012, Zelda was evicted along with her older sister Kathleen and younger sisters Scrooge, Turkey, and Santa. The evictees stuck together and Kathleen took dominance over her sisters. They were soon joined by some Sequoia males; however, the boys left within less than a week and joined the Aztecs during a group encounter. The females were on their own for a few days until a trio of Zelda's brothers joined up with the females, and a few days later three Van Helsing males joined; however, these males soon left and the three Aztec males took to roving. The females rejoined the Aztecs where her older sister Kathleen overthrew her mother the very next day, therefore taking dominance away from Monkulus. Mayans In November, there was another group split that resulted in the formation of the Mayans. Zelda was in the split with most of the Aztecs' members; the Mayans also included some Sequoia males, which benefited well in regards to breeding opportunities. Zelda was one of the oldest females, so competed for the dominant position and mated with the Sequoia males, as did all the eldest females, and along with Santa and Cinnamon, Zelda became pregnant, but sadly aborted. Although Zelda was older, her younger sister Turkey became the dominant female of the gang, and Zelda became a regular target for eviction. Sadly, in the November of 2013, she was found dead. Gallery Mayans-23-L.jpg Zelda babysitting.jpg Links Aztecs Mob Pandora Mob Mayans Mob Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Pandora meerkats Category:Mayans meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats